The Collective
"Observe. Contain. Isolate. Unite." - Umbruke Collective Political Structure The Umbruke Collective, a massive military organisation bent on galactic domination, has a structure which resembles that of a collective coalescence, consisting of a diverse assortment of both allied and enslaved species. It also includes separate sub-governments and organisations. The monarchy is controlled by an immense catalog of actively running information and representatives of the empire. Representatives are elected based on how effective they appear to be, and do not require physical bodies to administrate what actions are taken in the empire. The monarchy, an artificial intelligence, supervises the empire as a whole. The capital headquarters of the empire is located on Mosskurn, the Umbrukes only known native planet out of the many thousands they have claimed. Other powers within the galactic community who ally with the empire must deal with its consequences. When allied, colonies would be slowly absorbed, ending with the species being encouraged to enlist in the empires cybernetic augmentation practices. However, this process is not painful and does not affect the individuals thought, but does restrict certain emotions that may provoke resistance. Foreign Administration They do not have great relationships with most of the galactic community. Eventually, the Umbruke will slowly absorb these empires like a contagious disease, spreading to other planets and infecting them with organic machine life. Important members of a high rank to speak with the Umbruke must have a security clearance in order to enter Umbruke occupied territory, as well as being escorted by Directors. There will usually be security checkpoints in and around each 'sector' or 'district' (areas of large communities holding enslaved species or volunteers in the empire), where a retinal scanner will be used as identification, permitting the users access. For administration, any visitor or member of government is treated with equal respect by the empire, given comfort, food, and living areas if needed. However, they must abide by the laws the empire have set in place, and will be required to serve time if detained. If spies are discovered, they will be contained and sent to Bayon prison, one of the Umbrukes second largest detainment establishments. There, they will likely be killed or sent back to wherever they came from. Relations "No profit to be found here, no trade. They are a threat to the Hive. We must act quickly, the hive must prosper." - [[Jre|'Jre']] * "Commerce is arbitrary, business is insignificant. If there is no trade to be found within the Collective, then you must look for industry elsewhere." "They have achieved perfection in many areas. Technology, conquest, unity. But they are a threat to our kingdom, and to the Commonwealth. And by the Realm Above, we shall reign down punishment on all our enemies." - Shakaran, Toshra * "Hostility identified. Observe." "A grave threat to the security of the nation. We must prepare for the worst." - Mboshroni * "Observe." "ASSIMILATE." - Umbruke alluding the Kroxalitan. "Creator." - [[Umbruke Director|'Kres'vel'ern'ver']] Propaganda The Umbruke use propaganda to motivate the populace in conquered city districts and public address systems to inform the public on the latest events, news, and generally anything that they are required to know.The most prominent symbol of the Umbruke regime is the "Arch", which represents dominance over fertility and life. Internal Policies The empire collectively deals with the study of other species, the practice of slavery, and interstellar exploration of other planets. Having a large archive of planets and detailed descriptions of organisms discovered by the Temple of Research. The Umbruke continusally invade planets inhabited by less advanced species, then raid these worlds of resources. The policy for keeping these conquered races under control is by annexing their government, restricting certain freedoms, and replacing those freedoms with new ones that fit the Umbrukes mindset. Public Address Systems Isolated worlds, blockaded and cut off from the rest of the galaxy, are under full Umbruke control. Here, the populace are handed the latest global news and events from public address systems, broadcast by large electronic video monitors mounted in public places or on city walls. It also offers announcements for members of the workers union to begin routine construction, waste disposal activity, and community service. Ranking and Privilege Depending on how much certain civilians contribute to society on isolated worlds, they will earn special privileges and advantages. These commonly include better food, better living conditions, and a few day offs from community service. Civilians can range from ranks 1 to 10, which will be recorded on their identity pages in the Umbrukes collective database. This database also records their criminal history, in which the rank can be lowered if they commit a crime and be met with a warning. Territory and Population Because of the thousands upon thousands of worlds the Umbruke occupy, their population would reach the double digit trillions. However, it would be less because it would still need to support a large slave population. At earth like population density of two billion Umbruke and 6 billion slaves per world, that ten trillion Umbruke for the thousands of worlds inhabited. As a ruthless expansionist empire, the Umbruke are currently the top galactic superpower amidst many others. As a superpower, there will be competition for settlements and resources, which the Umbrukes fast paced expansion across the galactic arm akin to that of a computer virus does not bode well for everyone else.